<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just want to stay with you by xkitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301141">i just want to stay with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune'>xkitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackwatch, Bystander Jack, Creampie, Cuckolding, Doctor!Reader, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, I would pay three hundred dollars, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Who gets involved at the end, Work sex, for gabriel reyes to call me sweetness, tags for last chapter:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkitsune/pseuds/xkitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>being one of overwatch's top doctors isn't easy, and you have a suspicious feeling that gabriel reyes might be one of the big reasons as to why.</p><p> </p><p>*Ch. 6 is a bonus smut one shot with Gabriel/Reader/Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seven holes, six bullets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest and abdomen, B.P sixty over forty, he’s losing blood fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words of the field medic seemed to be a thousand miles away, your undivided attention focusing on the mess of a man riddled with holes and covered in blood lying on the gurney in front of you. Your hands immediately went to apply pressure on the wounds the medic couldn’t, your gloves immediately turning scarlet as warm blood cascaded over your fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” You exclaimed, your feet on autopilot towards the surgical unit. From your knowledge, he and his team had been sent to King’s Row to take care of a small pocket of Omnic resistance. Out of their six-man squad, only two were in critical condition, including the commander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were pinned down,” the medic explained, panting as he tried to match your pace at his exhausted state. His clothes were soaked in blood and his boots left a trail of scarlet footprints from the hangar to the medbay. “There were at least a dozen Omnics firing at us, and McCree was down. Commander Reyes covered us while I deployed a biofield until we got air support.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grit your teeth at the thought of what damage was caused by being a human shield, the bed lurching to a stop the moment you wheeled the gurney into the operating room. Immediately, you began to bark orders as nurses flit in and out at your request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a bio drip and two bags of O-neg,” you snapped, your fingers working the machine above the bed. In seconds, a blue hologram of Reyes’ body was projected in the air, the six bullets inside his body glowing like diamonds in dirt. You thanked God for the hormones, courtesy of the SEP, that were in his system--without them, he would have been dead on the ride over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving back to the gurney, you unhooked your stethoscope from your neck and fastened the buds in your ears. Cautiously, you navigated the chest piece along his pectoral, your expression turning grim as you passed over his right side and heard little. “He has a collapsed lung,” you explained to the medic, whose hands were still firmly planted over the wounds on Reyes’ belly. He looked exhausted, and you wanted to tell him that he could leave to get treatment of his own, but you desperately needed all hands on deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to move him onto the table,” you said, your eyes locking to him. He hesitated before nodding, standing on the other side with one of the nurses to grip onto the board underneath Reyes’ still body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my count,” you said, your fingers tightening around the holds of the board. “One, two, </span>
  <em>
    <span>three!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a grunt, the three of you lifted Reyes onto the surgical table before the nurse slid the support from underneath him, discarding it in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to prep yourself for the surgery, and by the time you had gone to pass your hands through the UV rays of the disinfection machine, the nurses had hung a bag of bio liquid, which was slowly travelling down the tube and into the IV inserted into Reyes’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the nurse had inserted a second needle for the blood transfusion, Reyes gave a low moan from the table. You rushed to his side, withdrawing a flashlight from your coat as you hovered over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Reyes?” You called, your thumb lifting his eyelids as you flashed the light over his irises. “Commander Reyes, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t...ignore you...even…” his voice was scratchy as he managed a lopsided smile, his usually white teeth stained red. “Even...if I tried...sweetness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out an incredulous scoff, not being able to fathom how he could be so cheeky when he was an inch away from death’s door. You turned to instruct one of the nurses to fetch the anesthesiologist before swivelling back to Reyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take good care of you, commander,” you said firmly. “Take it easy, we’ll get you into tip-top shape in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another flash of his crimson teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… doubt it… doc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-x-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, you punched in your access code next to the patient room, your eyes subconsciously rolling as you tried to mentally prepare yourself for what was about to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his eight-hour surgery, Commander Reyes had been wheeled into the intensive care unit and was awake and joking within a matter of minutes. Whether or not it was the effects of his genetic enhancements or his penchant for being a pain in your ass, you couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The charge nurse had paged you the moment he had awoken, but after hearing that his vitals were stable, you decided that your first check up could wait. You had a mountain of paperwork to go through and had just gotten back from checking on McCree at Dr. Ziegler’s request. But the moment you had sat down to tackle the papers strewn over your desk, the charge nurse had paged you once again, letting you know that the commander </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>on seeing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment you stepped into his room, Reyes shot you an award-winning smile. “There’s my favourite doc,” he said, leaning back into his pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Reyes?” You tried to sound stern but couldn’t help the amusement laced in your tone; you were unable to comprehend just how he could be so chipper after nearly being shot to death. He had had a total of seven gunshot wounds (eight, if you counted the one that went through and through) and six bullets embedded in his body, a collapsed lung and a myriad of cuts and bruises. It was a miracle that he had survived, but you surmised that you could thank Overwatch’s technological advancements and his incredible cell-turnover rate for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Reyes laughed, feigning hurt. “Is this how your bedside manners are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head in mirth as you moved closer to his bed, tapping the tablet in your hands to get a reading of his vitals. “Just with you. The nurses seem happy to have you back. You’re a hoot, apparently,” you said dryly. “And a handsome one, I keep hearing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you another cocky grin, all traces of the split in his bottom lip you had seen the day before gone. “Your nurses have remarkably good tastes,” he said airily. “It’s a shame they got Morrison on the posters--don’t you think my face would look better out front?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” you said distractedly as you checked his IV. “Last I checked, Morrison didn’t make himself into a human shield.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes scowled, his flirty expression gone as you motioned for him to lift his blanket. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved </span>
  </em>
  <span>McCree. It was heroic,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heroic? Yes. Dumb? Also yes. You’re lucky you have that SEP stuff in your veins, or we’d have to find another Blackwatch commander.” You lifted his shirt as he moved the blanket down, unphased to the rows of hard muscles on his abdomen that left the other nurses swooning. You nodded contently when you saw that the stitches were all intact and the swelling had gone down significantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed as you examined him, his hands occupied with holding his shirt up. “As if you could find another Blackwatch commander as talented, or good looking, as me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hummed again, standing up with your tablet in hand once you were satisfied with your inspection. “I don’t know, Reyes. McCree could give you a run for your money.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>McCree?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said incredulously, eyes wide as you made your way for the door. “McCree’s a sweaty cowboy who </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hey! Take it back! Doc--</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what’s up, doc?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stifling a yawn, you shook your head as you tried to focus on Jack, your eyes glazing over in the midst of your exhaustion.</p><p>Over the last three days, you had gotten a combined six hours of sleep, and was basically running on a mixture of caffeine and sugar. </p><p>Despite his eight hour surgery, Reyes was doing well, only staying in the ICU at your discretion. His wounds had been healing in half the time it took a regular person’s, and his mental functions were excelling to the point of him being capable of charming his way around the nurses for extra helpings of chocolate pudding. </p><p>McCree, on the other hand, was stable but still in recovery. You came to learn that he had been hit by a projectile, the explosion blowing his left arm clean off but thankfully sparing the rest of his limbs. Dr. Ziegler had worked for hours cleaning the mangled flesh of his arm, and had to amputate further up his bicep to close the wound. Other than treating a few superficial burns and keeping an eye out for any infection, the most they could do was order bed rest and make sure that he got a <em> lot </em>of painkillers. </p><p>The rest of the team that was deployed were relatively unscathed and were left to be treated by the other doctors while you tried to catch up on your administrative work. You had just finished drawing up the details of Reyes’ report to submit to the directors before Jack had abruptly called you in for a meeting. </p><p>It ended up not being about anything other than a friendly and concerned-filled conversation, but the lack of requirement for your focus started to make your head fog and your eyes heavy.</p><p>“Jesus, when's the last time you slept?” </p><p>You forced yourself to perk up at Jack’s words, rubbing your eyes at an attempt to reign your concentration back. “I’m fine,” you insisted, stifling another yawn as you laid your head down on his mahogany desk.</p><p>When Jack sighed out your name, it was drawn out and filled with exasperation. “I’ve known you since you were a kid,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know you’re not fine. You look like crap.” </p><p>“<em> Shit </em> ,” you corrected. “You look like <em> shit. </em>Don’t say crap—it makes me wonder if you’re seventy or seven.” </p><p>It was true that Jack could see through you better than anyone, having been a fixture in your life for the last twenty years as your brother’s best friend. He had gotten you the job in Overwatch in the first place when Dr. Ziegler had been promoted, but you wished he’d stop hovering over you like a mother hen. </p><p>“Reyes is fine, from what I’ve heard,” Jack pointed out. “McCree’s stable and he’s on Ziegler’s service, so why don’t you get some rest?”</p><p>As much as you hated hearing it, you had to grudgingly admit that he was right. There was nothing more dangerous than a tired doctor—one wrong move, and you could potentially kill someone. But you couldn’t stand to sit idly while two important agents were currently in your ICU, even if you knew that one was more than capable of leaving.</p><p>“I just have to check on Reyes,” you said, holding out your pinky when you heard Jack’s disbelieving sigh. “I pinky promise, I’m just going to check on him, maybe discharge so <em> you </em> can get your Blackwatch commander back, and then I’ll be out of the hospital for a couple hours.”</p><p>The strike commander eyed you and your pinky warily. “Twenty-four hours,” he bargained. You opened your mouth to protest, but he held up a hand. “Twenty-four hours, or I’m writing up an official notice saying that you’ll be off service for a week due to overwork.” </p><p>You gave him the best glare you could, your mouth dropping into a thin line as you narrowed your eyes at him. “You’re abusing your position and blackmailing me.” You accused, having half a mind to withdraw your peace-keeping pinky.</p><p>“Not blackmailing,” Jack said smugly, holding his own finger out. “<em> Negotiating.”  </em></p><p>With a growl, you hooked your pinky around his and stamped your thumbs together to seal the deal, albeit more aggressively than you should. </p><p>You gave a stretch as you stood up from your seat, finally letting out the yawn that you had been suppressing for the last hour. “I’ll see you later for dinner?” </p><p>Jack’s gaze had already resumed back to the multiple holographic windows he had reopened on his tablet, but he nodded and gave you a thumbs up as you rolled your eyes.</p><p><em> Out of everyone at Overwatch, Jack Morrison was the last person that could lecture you about overworking </em>, you thought as you exited his office and made your way back to the hospital. The halls were relatively quiet, given the fact that it was lunchtime and everyone had gone to congregate at the mess hall. Your stomach rumbled as you thought about the last thing that you had eaten—half a turkey sandwich that one of the older nurses had forced you to eat last night. </p><p>You made a mental note to drop by the cafeteria afterwards to grab a quick meal as you approached the nurses’ station. You smiled the moment you saw Holly, the aforementioned nurse that had always been motherly towards you since you had joined. </p><p>“How’s the commander?” You asked, fishing a stray tablet from the desk and pulling up his chart. You were pleased as your eyes skimmed over the data, seeing that everything was in order and that his vitals were now normal. </p><p>“Like he always is,” Holly hummed, amused. “I just got a comm from Commander Morrison. I’m supposed to, and I quote, bar you from the hospital for twenty-four hours after you check on Commander Reyes.” </p><p>You groaned as you shook your head in disbelief. You couldn’t believe that Jack had sent that message in the quick time it took you to get to the hospital, and you couldn’t believe that he sent it to the one person you had a hard time disobeying. </p><p>“I’m fine, Holly, don’t believe that old geezer, he’s going senile.” You tried to reassure her, but she shot you a look that reminded you so much of your mother that you inwardly shuddered. Defeated, you raised your hands and smiled, leaning over the desk to give her a quick hug before grabbing your tablet. </p><p>You drew the charts up again while you walked towards Reyes’ room, your eyes distracted as you absently punched in your access code on the terminal next to the door. </p><p>“I hope you’re ready to give up your chocolate pudding, Reyes, because you’re…”</p><p>Your voice died in your throat the moment you raised your head from your tablet, your eyes wide as you took in Reyes’ almost-naked figure.</p><p>He must have just left the shower seeing as the steam billowed from the washroom, and seeing as he was wet and dripping and only covered by a towel wrapped around his waist. </p><p>Your eyes shut before you could take another look at the slick sheen of his pectorals and the abs you swore you were immune to. </p><p>“Jesus!” You cried out, your hands flying up to cover your face with your tablet. “Why are you <em> naked?”  </em></p><p>“Why didn’t you <em> knock?” </em> Came his startled rebuttal. “And I’m not <em> naked </em>, doc, I have a towel on.” </p><p>In this situation, you could hardly give a shit about technicalities. “For the love of God, please put some clothes on or something. I’ll come back when you’re decent.” </p><p>Blindly, you began to back up towards the door with your free hand wildly attempting to find the doorway, the other still holding the tablet as a shield. You gave a yelp as your ankle collided with the leg of a chair, your balance being thrown off as you began to topple backwards.</p><p>Your squeal was cut off the moment you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your midsection, halting you mid-fall before lifting you back onto your feet. You could smell the scent of the hospital-issued soap on his skin as Reyes brought you upright, his chest flush against your body. Thankful that you didn’t chuck the tablet across the room as you fell, you still held it up to your face, afraid to open your eyes to what you might see if you removed it. </p><p>“Don’t try to leave again,” Reyes sighed, releasing you from his hold. “I don’t know if I have it in me to do another super-reflex catch like that.” </p><p>Exasperated, you turned your body to face the wall, the tablet coming down to rest at your thigh while you fixated your focus on the gray wallpaper. “Please, put some clothes on before I break a bone in here.” </p><p>You heard Reyes chuckle smugly along with the sound of crinkling fabric. Waiting until he told you that he was done, you turned around slowly, wary of any tricks, before sighing in relief at his fully-clothed form.</p><p>“Don’t just walk around naked, it’s rude.” You scowled, trying to compose yourself after your flustered blunder. </p><p>“Don’t just walk in without knocking,” he mocked, a grin on his features. “And I think you liked it, doc.” </p><p>Your face flamed in embarrassment at his suggestion as you began to sputter in protest. “I-I didn’t, what do you think I am, some teenage girl that faints at the sight of abs and some biceps?” Jesus, it wasn’t until you brought it up that you realized how much you liked looking at his biceps. </p><p>“You’re so innocent, doc,” Reyes continued, his grin growing even wider at your embarrassment. </p><p>Fed up, you held up your tablet above your head. “I will give you your discharge papers if you stop,” you said, still blushing. “Not a word out of you while I check your wounds, or I’ll have you in the ICU until Christmas.”</p><p>His mouth fell agape at your threats. “It’s March.”</p><p>Your eyes narrowed. “Believe me, commander, I know.” </p><p>It was almost comical, how fast he got back onto his bed, but you could only smirk in your small victory as you drew up a hologram of his charts to refer back to as you examined him. </p><p>Lifting up his shirt after what had just happened made your face burn, but you steeled yourself as your gloved fingers probed the skin around the gunshots. It had only been two days, and they had healed about eighty percent of the way. You couldn’t help but admire the cellular makeup of whatever substance they pumped into him as you made your way down from his chest to his abdomen. </p><p>The wounds were little more than red, raised marks on his skin, and you knew that they would eventually fade into a lighter colour as time passed. You couldn’t help but look at the medley of scar tissue that riddled his skin, your medical knowledge allowing you to recognize wounds from twenty-plus years ago to ones that had just begun to fade. </p><p>You could see the long, ragged slash cutting through the skin on Reyes’ ribs, a harsh reminder to when he had fallen off the wreckage of a building in Russia and had cut open his side from a metal beam. It was the first time you had met him, and it took you fifty staples to close up. At the end of the day, you apologized for a less-than-appealing scar, and he reassured you that all that mattered was that it was a pretty doctor who did it for him. </p><p>“Doc?” </p><p>Reyes’ voice grabbed your attention as you drifted from the scar on his ribs to the last wound on his lower belly. “Hm?” You bummed, too immersed in checking the scarring to lift your head.</p><p>“Have dinner with me.” </p><p>His request sounded more like an order than a question, and you raised your head before raising an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?” </p><p>He gave you a cocky smirk, his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. “I said, have dinner with me. Today or tomorrow, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“What makes you think I want to eat dinner with you?” You scoffed, standing up to your full height to cross your arms. </p><p>Reyes shrugged, readjusting his shirt to cover his bare skin while he swung his legs to the side of the bed to sit up. You gave a gasp of surprise as his large palms closed around the back of your thighs to pull you closer. </p><p>“No reason,” he chuckled, looking up at you. “You’re just cute, so I thought I’d ask.” You blushed when he realized that he was at eyeline with your breasts, but you couldn’t force yourself to pull away. </p><p>You opened your mouth to tell him that it was highly inappropriate, and that as a commander he should show a little resistance, but your resolve weakened when you saw the tip of his tongue peek between his teeth as he smiled. It was technically fine, to share a meal as two colleagues, but you also couldn’t turn a blind eye to his obvious advances. </p><p>“Just dinner,” you warned. </p><p>“Just dinner.” Reyes confirmed, releasing his hold on your thighs as he sat back, supporting himself with his hands on the bed. </p><p>In response, you fished the tablet off the side table and handed it to him, a copy of his discharge papers already on the screen. “You’re paying, and I’m not eating cafeteria food, either.” </p><p>Reyes chuckled as he took the tablet from you, signing it in one smooth stroke before turning it around for you to inspect. “Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just wanted to note that there isn’t really a backstory for these two, just that they’re both flirty sons of bitches 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tequila kisses*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>marked with an asterisk to signify smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in case any of u wanna come back<br/>Also, always practice safe sex!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You let out a frustrated growl as you wiped off the last of the lipstick that you had attempted to put on, your lips now tingly and red from the harsh napkin. You didn’t know why you felt the need to put on makeup, even if it was just a bit, to have dinner with Reyes. Considering that you had spent the majority of last year bare-faced in scrubs, you felt out of place even in a simple outfit with some mascara and concealer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had just picked up your powder compact to touch up when there was a knock on your door, prompting you to check your comm for the time. Reyes had said to meet at his quarters at half past seven, so you were confused as to why he was knocking on your door half an hour early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, you adjusted the waistband of your trousers before making your way across your small room, your fingers pressing the button on the wall to slide the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you read--” Jack started to say, his gaze momentarily preoccupied by the comm in his hand before flickering to you, doing a double take in confusion. “What are you wearing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You had completely forgotten about your promise to meet with him for dinner after he had done his duties for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashing him a sheepish smile, you opened your mouth to work out an apology and an excuse of some sort, but he shook his head in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot, didn’t you?” Jack asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--yeah,” you said lamely. There was no point in lying to him; he could sniff out a fib from you quicker than your own mother, and that was saying something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where are you going dressed like that?” His tone sounded casual, but you raised an eyebrow at the poorly hidden curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dressed like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why? Is it bad?” You couldn’t believe that you were indirectly asking a man who only wore one colour for fashion advice, but you’d take all the help you could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head, his head dipping as he scanned you from head to toe. “Nothing’s wrong with it, you look good. I’m just wondering--what’s the special occasion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tugged at the collar of your blouse uncomfortably. It wasn’t that you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack to know, but he was...overprotective, to say the least. You didn’t know how he would respond to you having dinner with his close friend and fellow commander, who also happened to be ten plus years your senior, but you couldn’t find yourself to lie, fib detector or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having dinner with Commander Reyes,” you said honestly. “He invited me earlier, and he promised me a good meal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Jack seemed to be lost in thought, but in the end he shot you a smile that was a tinge too forced, in your opinion. “Am I not your favourite commander anymore?” He laughed, easing your anxiety a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a good natured shove, you scowled at him. “Of course you are, you’ll always be my favourite. It’s just dinner. I promise we’ll have lunch tomorrow before I go to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relent, and reached out to tuck a stray hair behind your ear, to your surprise. “Okay, but if you miss it I still have that overwork notice on my tablet somewhere. You’ll have a whole week to spend time with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, turning on your heel briefly to check yourself in the mirror one last time before grabbing your comm and a small handbag containing your wallet, keycard and lip balm. Jack raised a brow as you sidled up to him, looping your arm in the crook of his. “Your room’s right next to his, right? Why don’t you walk me over?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted as you led him into the hallway, making sure that your door locked behind you. “You’re having dinner, just the two of you, alone, in his room?” He deadpanned, slowing his long strides to match yours as you walked down the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrinkling your nose, you reached up to give him a flick on the forehead. “Don’t be barbaric, Jack. You think we’re going to make reservations at the cafeteria for two? Have an appetizer of bran muffins and an entree of half-cold lasagna? Who do you take me for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that he didn’t have much to say in response, grumbling something about how Reyes was a pervert underneath his breath as you gave him a satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll call me, though, if anything happens, yeah?” Jack’s tone had turned a shade more serious, and you looked up at him, perplexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” You let out a light laugh. “We’re just having dinner, get your mind out the gutter, you perv.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it,” he said, your name coming out of his mouth like a warning. “Reyes is a good guy and all, but I like you more than I like him, so I want you to promise that if things aren’t going the way you want them to, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>call me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw him get serious often throughout your time at Overwatch, but it was hardly ever directed at you, even when you knew each other as kids. You knew that he had good intentions, but you were a big girl-- you had handled a multitude of horny guys and you wouldn’t hesitate to put Reyes in check if things got out of hand, no matter his ranking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” you sighed, giving into his worries. There was a time and a place to go toe to toe with Jack Morrison, but you were hungry and anxious as is, so you let the topic drop with his satisfied grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until you reached the commander’s wing of the dorms, the hallways looking similar to the rest apart from the doors that were spaced out more, signifying larger rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Gabe’s,” Jack gestured to a door with a plaque reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>CMNDR. GABRIEL REYES. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m going to get out of here so I don’t have to explain why I’m escorting you to your date as if you’re thirteen and I’m your goddamn father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beaming up at him, you raised onto your tiptoes to plant a kiss on his jaw. “Thanks, Jacky,” you mused. “Love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave an irritated grunt, waving you off, but you could see the mirth in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t blow me off next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave you one last embrace before disappearing into his own room across the hall, leaving you alone in the hallway. You became anxious about your appearance again, but suppressed the urge to straighten out your blouse or trousers like you had a million times beforehand. You let out a soft exhale, steeling yourself before you lifted your hand to knock on Reyes’ door. It was a bit early, but you hoped that he was home and didn’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What seemed like an eternity passed before the door slid open, revealing Commander Reyes who was dressed in a standard issue black t-shirt and black combat pants. He had his signature beanie covering his mop of curls, and was staring at you with an amused smirk. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hello</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes, a scoff escaping you at his need for flirtatiousness. “Sweet talking won’t get you anywhere,” you warned, stepping into his room at his invitation. Your eyes immediately landed on the two plates of pasta that occupied his small dining table, accompanied by a bottle of champagne and a bowl of bread. “But food will. Where did you even get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes chuckled behind you as you shucked your shoes off alongside his. “Being a commander means you get to pull a few favours,” he said haughtily. “It turns out UberEats will deliver just about anywhere, including high-security government facilities. I tipped the guy extra for his troubles, but let’s just hope that Morrison doesn’t find out that I issued a visitor pass to a delivery boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but roll your eyes and laugh at the lengths he had gone through to have a nice dinner ready for you. It had been ages since you had eaten something other than what the cafeteria offered, and your mouth was already salivating at the warm smell of bread and bolognese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard, not to immediately start shovelling pasta into your mouth the moment you sat down, but you held some sort of restraint as Reyes sat across from you with the champagne bottle in his hand. You let out a yelp and jumped in your seat as he twisted the cork out with a pop before pouring a generous amount into both your glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” Reyes smirked, holding his flute up to yours with a soft clink. “To our first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You scoffed before taking a sip of the dry champagne, the bubbles tickling the back of your throat. “In your dreams, Reyes. Don’t let this dinner get to your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His crinkled eyes never left yours as he downed half of the alcohol in his glass, prompting you to roll your eyes once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never met anyone who chugs champagne like Coke,” you remarked dryly, picking up a slice of bread from the basket and splitting it in half. You took a bite as he chuckled, reaching over to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I got the champagne out ‘cuz I thought it was romantic. I have a bottle of tequila in the fridge for later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but laugh at his blunt honesty, your fingers picking a morsel from the bread before popping it in your mouth. You waited until you finished chewing and swallowed, an exasperated look on your face. “What’s later, Reyes?” You teased. “You have another hot date after me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A red tint bloomed across your cheeks as the commander gave you a wink. “My hot date is right in front of me, sweetness. What we do with that tequila later is up to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remembered Jack’s insistence that Reyes was up to no good, but you had to admit that the flirtiness coupled with the champagne and pasta made you blush. He might have said those same exact lines to a million other girls, but you highly doubted that was the case. Since you had started in Overwatch, Reyes seemed to gravitate towards you from the moment Jack had introduced the two of you. You chalked it up to harmless flirting, but you were now starting to wonder if his frat-boy ways of romance were unique to you only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the hour flew by as the two of you demolished the pasta and bread. The topics of dinner ranged from your work at the clinic and his in Blackwatch, to sharing stories about Jack, a particular one about them in the SEP making you almost choke on your champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reyes’ wasn’t oozing charm, he was an exciting person to talk to. Now that you had the chance to have an uninterrupted conversation, you began to see the humorous, self-deprecating ease that the commander possessed. He wasn’t as serious as Jack, but you could hear the care in his voice when the conversation turned to how McCree was doing. Reyes was unexpected, to say the least. You had previously summed his personality up to guns, heroics and a massive ego, but you were pleasantly surprised to see that he had a lot more beneath the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drained the last of your fourth glass of champagne, letting out a content sigh as you set the flute back onto the table. Reyes had ever so kindly stacked the dirty plates into the sink (not that you minded), and all that was left on the surface was the almost-empty bottle of Moet and your glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since you had been properly tipsy, if not borderline drunk, and you sagged in the chair, revelling in the warm feeling that reached the tips of your fingers. Reyes looked as collected as ever, and you suspected that his metabolism was another thing on his list of SEP perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you healing?” You asked, giggling when a hiccup left you. You remembered that you had seen him just earlier in the day, but you had little firsthand experience when it came to monitoring bodies that regenerated ten times faster than the average human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fine, doc,” Reyes smiled. “Why, do you fancy a look?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer slipped out before you could register what it meant, and your face burned when you realized that your examination required you at the mercy of those goddamn muscles of his. You tried to reason with yourself, reminding that at the end of the day you were a medical professional that was responsible for the care of your patients, muscles or not. But you couldn’t ignore the excitement that nibbled at the back of your head; the excitement of seeing his bare torso, and trailing your fingers over the ridgid abs that were the achilles' heel of all the nurses in the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your blush deepened as Reyes laughed, the deep rumble of his voice like music to your ears. He stood up abruptly, and you followed him with your eyes as he made his way to the fridge before producing the bottle of tequila that he had mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a shot with me and I’ll let you take a look,” he said smugly, setting it down on the table with a satisfying thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just get you to come to the hospital tomorrow,” you shot back, crossing your arms. You were tipsy, not stupid. “I’m not playing your games, commander.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes gave you a lazy grin as he poured the tequila into your empty champagne flutes. “Oh, come on, sweetness. I have a spar with Genji first thing, and I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate it if I split one of these suckers open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes at his guilt-tripping tactics. He knew full well that you advocated for safe recovery practices after being discharged--spars with a cybernetic ninja were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something that you advised after being shot seven times. “You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that?” You growled, grabbing the glass from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only cast him another glare before you tipped the drink into your mouth, your eyes screwing shut at the taste it left as it burned its way down your throat. “Jesus,” you gasped, your eyes watering at the edges. “That’s disgusting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes let out a satisfied sigh after he downed his, his eyes slightly bloodshot as they locked with yours. “What are you talking about? This shit is premium. But I guess I can’t expect you to have the acquired taste when you’re just a baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you scowled. “It’s just that you’re ancient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ancient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re older than Jack, and that’s really saying something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but I’m also better looking, so who’s the real winner here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he got you there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was a definition of a poster boy: clean, chiselled with the signature blonde hair and blues eyes. He was most definitely a looker, but there was something about Reyes that drew your attention-- you didn’t know if it was the facial hair, or the fact that he had an ass that could rival with Amelie Lacroix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to look at your stitches or are you and Jack going to compete in a beauty contest?” You pouted , looking at his triumphant face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” he relented, pouring another shot for himself. “You really can’t turn off the doctor in you for just a day, can’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, you shook your head as you held your glass out for him to pour you another round. He gave you a surprised look before shrugging and tipping the tequila into the flute. You clinked your cup against his, the smile still on your features as you tilted your head back and let the liquor slip down your throat. It tasted just as bad as it did the first time, but you found yourself welcoming the burn down your throat and the warmth pooling in your belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, handsome, let’s take a look.” The tequila seemed to hit you the moment you rose from your seat, slightly swaying as you pointed a finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes was up in a split second, his large hands grabbing your shoulders as your body tilted to the right. “Woah, easy there, sweetness. Are you sure I should be trusting your medical opinion right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out another laugh, slapping him on the chest. It had been a long time since you had gotten drunk, and you weren’t entirely sure if it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>the alcohol that made you so relaxed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down,” you said firmly, albeit with a snicker. Reyes held his hands up in defeat when you began nudging him towards the bed. You were surprised at your brazen self, and more surprised at the fact that you weren’t blushing up a storm, especially when you asked him point blank to remove his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying that you didn’t stare when Reyes reached for the hem of his top before pulling it over his head would be a complete, utter lie. Your eyes were glued to the torso you had seen many times, but the heat coursing through your body combined with the bravery the tequila supplied made it much different to when you saw him in the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You more so fell than sat on the edge of his bed as he lied down, feeling the pressure of his hands against your waist as he steadied you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is awfully inappropriate,” he hummed, his thumb idly tracing circles on your hip. You shushed him and swatted his wandering hands away, squinting as your eyes roved over the expanse of tan skin and lean muscle in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had felt the lumps of scar tissue across his body earlier in the day, but this time, with you on his bed pumped full of champagne and tequila, it felt...intimate. Your fingers gently traced each wound delicately, making its way from the first injury to the last just above his hip. Your eyes snapped to his when he let out a hiss at your touch, his abs contracting as his hand snapped close around your wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that hurt?” You asked, the doctor side of you kicking it’s way to the forefront of your mind. You began to think of possibilities; infection, tissue damage or even blood poisoning, but it looked as fine as the others and felt normal to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Reyes smirked. You knit your brows in confusion when his gaze darkened, his fingers tightening around the hold on your wrist. With one swift jerk, he pulled you down towards him and his other hand came to a rest on the small of your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a squeak as you collided against his bare chest, your leg awkwardly trapped underneath your torso while the other dangled off the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me there unless you’re prepared to take the consequences,” he whispered, his voice low and raspy next to your ear. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Territorio peligroso, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dangerous territory, sweetness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump lodged in your throat when you heard the deep baritone rumble in your ear. Jesus, you didn’t know that Reyes speaking Spanish was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but there was something about it that made your toes curl and your belly tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up to lock eyes with him, your breath fanning across his nipple as you slowly twisted your fingers to grip the waistband of his combat pants. The look on his face spurred you on, heat growing between your thighs as you saw him pull his full lower lip between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re going to kill me, sweetness.” Reyes growled, reaching with his hand to grip the back of your thigh to haul you completely onto him. You complied, your hair draped down like a curtain over his head with you now settled on top of his body. Your arms immediately wound around his neck as Reyes bolted upright with you in his lap. “Tell me right fucking now, sweetness, and I’ll stop. If you don’t, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat and wetness pooled in your pussy when you heard the vulgar words spilling from his mouth, and you couldn’t help but buck your hips against him as his hands rubbed at the small of your back. Somewhere in the back of your mind, Jack’s words for you to call him echoed, but you couldn’t find yourself to obey. There was no denying that you wanted Reyes as much as he wanted you, and Jack was not going to stop you from fucking possibly the sexiest man you had ever seen in your life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes’ eyes searched yours as you lazily gripped his hair, pulling gently until he looked up at you with his chin tilted. Leaning in, you ghosted your lips with his, the tip of your tongue tracing the front of your teeth as you smiled. “Big talk for an old man,” you murmured, your fingers trailing from his curls to his jaw, the prickly hair of his beard tickling your skin. “You sure you have enough stamina to fulfill that promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew that Reyes was as close to a superhuman that anyone could get, but you didn’t expect the forceful speed that had you on your back in seconds with his body trapping you against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were instantly on yours, his feverish fingers struggling to undo the small buttons on your blouse as you kissed. You moaned into his mouth as the cool air of his room hit your bare skin, your nipples immediately stiffening underneath the soft lace of your bralette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes’ kisses were just like him—rugged and powerful with a hint of sweetness, and you couldn’t get enough of them. You could only hold onto his broad shoulders as you tasted crisp champagne and bitter tequila on his tongue, a groan leaving you the moment he ground his hips into yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just through his pants alone, you confirmed your suspicions that he was of considerable size, and just the thought of him filling you up with his thick cock made you writhe in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes broke away from your lips, much to your disappointment, with a roguish smile while he undid the clasp of your trousers. A blush flushed your face as he let out a low whistle at the matching lace of your panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, baby, you dressed up like this for me?” He groaned, his eyes drinking in your body laid on display in front of him. You wanted to tell him that you only exclusively wore matching sets, but you simply nodded, taking your lip between your teeth as you watched his hungry gaze cast over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your embarrassment peaked when he pried your legs open, revealing what you knew was a pair of panties dripping with your arousal. Peering down at him, you saw a wide smile on Reyes’ face while he took you in, the roughness of his palms gliding along the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wet for me, baby,” he murmured, his fingers hooking onto the thin lace before pulling it cleanly down your legs. You shuddered now that you were fully exposed to him, embarrassment overshadowed by the insane amount of lust you felt for the man between your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, you rolled your hips in an attempt to gain friction from </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a frown on your face as Reyes let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, stop fucking around and touch me,” you hissed, your head thrown back as you tried to suppress the pool of heat low in your belly. Your body was on fire, and you felt as if you’d go insane if you didn’t feel Reyes on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So eager, my darling,” Reyes snickered. You gasped when you felt the roughness of his beard scratch at your thighs as he kissed at your skin, still avoiding your achingly wet pussy. You had half a mind to kick him away to relieve the tension yourself, but you could only lay back and writhe against his sheets as he relentlessly teased you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin crossed your lips at the thought that had popped into your mind—you were sick of his games, and if he didn’t touch you, you knew of someone else that would drive him crazy with jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t touch me, I’m going to go to Jack’s room,” you sighed, watching Reyes’ playful demeanour immediately turn dark at the sound of the strike commander’s name. “Gonna ask him to fuck me,” you continued gleefully. “Gonna ask him to fill me up and then pump me full of his—oh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled shriek escaped your lips when you felt Reyes’ lips connect with your swollen clit, the sensation making your back arch off the bed as you gripped the sheets under you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Morrison, sweetness,” Reyes growled against your cunt, his beard scratching at your sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only moan while you revelled in the feeling of his tongue against your sopping pussy, the lewd sounds of him lapping up your juices filling the room. Another cry came from you when Reyes slid one of his fingers into you as you clenched around him. The dual stimulation of the penetration with his digits and the steady swirl of his tongue around your clit proved to be too much. You could only let out a strangled warning as your body began to stiffen with your impending orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes redoubled his efforts at your proclamation, his finger pistoning into you faster as your nails scraped the hands trapping your hips against the mattress. The moment he slid another finger in, the taut band inside you snapped as you climaxed, your eyes rolling back into your head. You could feel yourself gush onto his hand as you writhed and gasped, the pleasure overcoming you in waves while you rode out your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the frenzy of your climax started to peeter out, you finally opened your eyes to see Reyes on his feet, both his combat pants and briefs now discarded onto the floor. Desire clouded your mind when your eyes flickered to his cock, standing stiff with a swollen head and a pair of heavy balls hidden in the unruly curls of his pubic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were embarrassed as saliva pooled in your mouth the longer you looked at his manhood, but he was so achingly hard and big that you couldn’t stop staring. You got up onto your knees to return the generous favour he had bestowed on you, but Reyes stopped you gently, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love for you to suck my cock, I need to fuck you right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could only giggle as you laid back onto the sheets, your pussy quivering at the thought of having his length fill you up as he steadily fucked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyes gave you another kiss as he knelt between your legs, giving his shaft a couple jerks before sliding the tip against your swollen cunt. You hissed at the feeling of the warm, bulbous head scraping your sensitive clit, but you wanted more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyes.” You spat, unable to withstand it any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot you a wicked grin as he began to sink into you, the girth of his dick leaving you with a pleasant buzz as your pussy stretched around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh fuck,” you swore, the sheets twisting between your fingers as you gripped them. “You’re so fucking big, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ecstasy coursed through you when Reyes finally bottomed out inside you, his balls resting against your taint before he began to fuck you in slow strokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, sweetness,” he panted, his face screwed up in pleasure as his hips rolled against yours. You loved the languid feeling of his slow thrusts, but you craved the rough pounding that you knew he was capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be gentle, Reyes,” you gasped, digging your heels into his ass to pull him in further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head in mirth as his hands closed around your waist, his thumbs applying pressure to your abdomen in his grip. “I want to hear you say my name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, even in this position, you felt that uttering his first name was the next level of intimacy between you two. Since you had met him, he had always been Commander Reyes to you, but the fact that you could now call him by his name made your heart warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” you whispered huskily, your mouth dropping open as he began to quicken the pace of his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again, louder,” he demanded, withdrawing your legs from around him and onto his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned at the change of angle, profanity spilling from your lips as the tip of his cock hit the sweet spot inside you with every snap of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel!” You cried out, your moans unrelenting as he fucked you into the mattress. You knew that you were being loud, and you even knew the possibility of Jack hearing you from a few doors down, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the fact that Gabriel had the best cock you had in the entirety of your life, and you weren’t about to spoil the moment with any reservations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, you could feel the steady build up in pressure with every thrust, your moans turning into incoherent words as you gripped onto the bed with dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, Ga—I’m gonna cum,” you whined, drawing your knees to your chest to bring your thighs together in an effort to increase the pressure on your clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear the sharp intake of breath as the position tightened your grip around Gabriel’s cock. His hips turned frantic and sloppy as you were tipped off the edge, your body wracking with spasms while your white hot orgasm ripped through you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum inside your pussy,” Gabriel growled, his grip stiffening around your hips as he drove into you. “Ah, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of hot ropes of cum shooting into your cunt made your eyes roll into the back of your head, adding pleasure to the already earth-shattering orgasm that you were succumbed by. You could feel his cock thicken and throb inside you as your pussy milked every drop of jizz from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel dropped his forehead to yours as he panted, pressing a sloppy kiss against your lips. You wanted to lay like that forever, with his weight on top of you and his cum slowly leaking out of you, but your content was short lived as he pulled out of you with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that was good,” he sighed, grabbing his discarded briefs to clean himself off. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of your swollen, dripping pussy and the pool of your mixed juices that was steadily forming on his sheets. “Damn,” Gabriel mumbled. “I want to fuck that creampie out of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned at his dirty words, gripping onto one of his pillows to chuck it at him. “God, is that all you think about?” The effects of the alcohol were starting to wear off, and while the sex was amazing, all you wanted to do was crawl under the covers with him and stay there to avoid the worst of your guaranteed hangover tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, sweetness,” he said cheekily, handing you his t-shirt for you to wipe down with. “You let me have a little taste of you, and I can’t get enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling your eyes at his flirtatiousness, you cleaned off the worst of the mess before burrowing yourself under his covers. The room stank like alcohol and sex, but exhaustion was slowly starting to creep over you along with the post-sex relaxation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shifted over to the side once Gabriel made his way underneath his blanket, equally as naked as you were. You worried that he’d try to worm his way into a second round, but a content smile crossed your lips as he pulled you against him in a hug, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snuggled into him, relishing in his warmth and scent, before you found yourself falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok well..... at first I was like why is this taking me so long to write, and then I realized it’s like 5k+ words soooo<br/>thank you for all ur comments + kudos! Appreciate them all :) also, I had to fix the last chapter bec I meant for you to arrange dinner with jack that day, not tomorrow. Sorry if it caused any confusion!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. conference calls*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan escaped you when you felt something tickling at your cheek, waking you up from your heavy slumber. </p><p>Swatting it away, you grabbed the hem of the blanket and hiked it up further over your head before snuggling back into the pillows. </p><p>“Sweetness,” Gabriel whispered, a slight laugh in his voice. </p><p>You opened one eye, peeking over the covers to see him fully dressed sitting on the edge of the bed beside you. “Why are you awake so early?” You mumbled, squinting to see him in the dark.</p><p>He reached over to sweep away a stray hair off your face, caressing your cheek in the same movement. “Spar with Genji, remember?” </p><p>Your eyes cast to the digital clock on his nightstand that read just a little after six. You were due to be back in the hospital at one, but you needed to make time to drop by your room to shower and clean yourself up. Something told you that your patients for the day and your fellow nurses wouldn’t appreciate you smelling of sex and booze. </p><p>“Sleep a little longer,” Gabriel mused, bending at the waist to softly kiss your forehead. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>With a murmur of assent, you snuggled back into the comfort of his bed. A beam of light from the hallway filtered into the room the moment he opened the door, but disappeared almost instantly when it closed with a soft click behind him.</p><p>You let out a content sigh as you slowly drifted back to sleep, a tired smile growing on your face when you inhaled the familiar smell of him on his pillow. The only thing you wished for in that moment was that he was here next to you. </p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Opening your eyes blearily against the bright sunlight that invaded Gabriel’s room, you sat up and stretched groggily. It had been a long time since you had the luxury of sleeping in, but you had to admit that you felt more exhausted than energized. </p><p>You praised whatever God was looking after you when you didn’t feel any symptoms of a hangover, despite having been intoxicated for the first time in a long time. Yawning, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and cast another look at the clock, wrapping the blanket around your naked body. </p><p>It was almost ten o’clock, and you were relieved to know that you had enough time to shower, get ready for the day, and maybe even sneak to see Gabriel before your shift started.</p><p>You didn’t know exactly <em> when </em>you had grown so fond of the commander you had spent a whole year blowing off advances from, but you couldn’t deny the growing affection you had adopted, especially after the night you had spent together.</p><p>It wasn’t just the sex, but a collection of his thoughtful dinner, the easy conversation you two adapted and the charm that seemed to flow off him like water on oil. </p><p>Letting out a sigh, you picked up your comm from the dining room table and saw no notifications. You weren’t particularly bothered that Gabriel hadn’t messaged you yet--afterall, he was a busy man with a whole squadron to look after, and you were slammed with the workload that could only come with being one of the top doctors in the organization. </p><p>Despite never having texted him before, your comm was automatically programmed with all the important personnel in Overwatch. It wasn’t long until you found his name near the bottom of your contacts list. </p><p><em> Leaving your room, gotta go to mine to get ready before work. See you later? </em>Your fingers flew on the comm as you typed out your message. You felt like a teenager texting her high school crush, your eyes glued to the device while you anxiously waited for his reply.</p><p>His message came not longer after yours, the ping of the notification filling his room. </p><p>
  <em> Come visit me in the Blackwatch sector if you have some free time. God knows I’ll be here ‘till sunset and I need your pretty face to get me through it.  </em>
</p><p>A grin exploded across your face when you read the message, already imagining the smug smile on his features that was prevalent every time you spoke to him.</p><p>You figured that you wouldn’t make any promises that you’d visit him in case you couldn’t, and set the phone back down before you got to work collecting your clothes off the ground. A blush warmed your cheeks when you found your discarded panties at the foot of his bed, and you quickly slipped them on before you could think too much about last night’s events.</p><p>Thankfully, you were dressed within a matter of minutes, and after grabbing your purse from his dining room chair, you were out the door and in the hallway.</p><p>You assumed that with it being a late start to the day you’d be alone in the corridor, but the blood in your veins turned cold when you heard a familiar voice clear their throat behind you.</p><p>“Please tell me you <em> just </em>got here and you didn’t spend the night with Reyes.”</p><p>Your eyes closed in trepidation as you turned slowly, swearing underneath your breath when you came face to face with Jack. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, clad in his dress blues with an exasperated look on his face.</p><p>“Why do you ask questions knowing full well that I can’t lie to you?” You groaned. </p><p>Jack’s expression was unreadable--so passive to the point that you didn’t know whether or not he would pretend like nothing happened, or chew you out for sleeping with one of his best friends.</p><p>“Was he good to you, at least?” </p><p>Your mouth fell open at the unexpected question. Ever since you met him, you hadn’t heard Jack say anything inappropriate <em> once, </em>and now he was asking if Gabriel was a good lay. You gave him a baffled look, eyes narrowing at his embarrassment.</p><p>“I’m just asking if he was nice to you,” he said defensively. “You know I wouldn’t let you date anyone else than a gentleman.”</p><p>You snorted. Since your own brother wasn’t here to look after you, Jack had willingly and easily stepped into the role, making sure that you were well rested, well fed and treated right. As much as you like the sentiment, he also had to remember that you were a fully capable, grown woman that could make her own decisions.</p><p>Shaking your head, you gave him a hug as he wrinkled his nose at the smell. “I’m fine, Jack. Don’t worry. And who said anything about dating?” </p><p>You weren’t sure what exactly you and Gabriel were, but you figured it was safe to say that you no longer were platonic. There would be a time and a place to talk about it, but you were content with letting things be and going with the flow.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re on the way to take a shower. You smell like a bar floor.” Jack grimaced, making you scowl instantly. </p><p>You huffed, pulling away from him and crossing your arms. “I <em> was </em>, and then you started asking me all these questions. Why aren’t you in your office, anyway?”</p><p>“Who’s asking questions now?” He raised an eyebrow at you, to which you responded by sticking your tongue out. Jack sighed at your childish rebuttal, lifting his arm to prop it over your shoulders as he steered you towards your room. </p><p>“Are we still on for lunch later?” You asked, leaning into him as you two walked along the corridors.</p><p>“Ah, so you remembered?” </p><p>“Shut up, or I’m not coming.” </p><p>“Yes, we’re on for lunch later. I’ll come get you from your room?”</p><p>You shook your head, your footsteps slowing as you approached the door to your suite. You rummaged around your purse until you found your keycard before promptly swiping it in the terminal on the wall. </p><p>“I said I’d go see Gabriel later before my shift. Pick me up from his office at noon?” You couldn’t help but grin at his expression, reaching up to pat him on the cheek.</p><p>“You’re a real piece of work, you know,” he growled, swatting your hand away. “Asking me to come pick you up at another man’s office. I hope you know you’ll be paying.” </p><p>A laugh escaped you, your face scrunching up at his petulant features. “I’ll see you later, Jacky!”</p><p>With a grunt of agreement, the strike commander rolled his eyes playfully once more before turning on his heel and heading back to what you presumed was his office. You stepped into your room and the door slid shut behind you with a satisfied click. Putting your hands on your hips, you sighed and set yourself to the task of cleaning yourself up.</p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>The Blackwatch sector, tucked into the corner of the base, wasn’t somewhere you frequented often. After a lot of wrong turns and having to awkwardly ask a cadet for directions, you finally found yourself in a quiet corridor with a few doors, all of them unmarked except for one.</p><p>The plaque on Gabriel’s office door looked like an exact copy to the one on his room, the only difference being the Blackwatch logo embellished above. </p><p>You tentatively gave a few knocks, not even knowing if he was inside. You didn’t exactly specify when you’d come see him, but you sincerely hoped that he wasn’t elsewhere, because you weren’t sure whether or not you’d be able to make it back to your room on your own. </p><p>Thankfully, the door opened quietly, giving you a direct line of sight to Gabriel, who sat at his desk with a comm pinned between his ear and shoulder. </p><p>You gave him a quick wave, your footsteps silent as you walked into his office. He responded with a wink before mouthing a quick apology, pointing to his comm and rolling his eyes. </p><p>Setting your work bag down onto the sofa against the wall, you sat down and took the opportunity to look around Gabriel’s work space. The walls were more or less bare, save for a few framed photos; one of him and Jack in the SEP with their arms around each other’s shoulders, and another of the original Overwatch team. You spotted Commander Amari, Reinhardt and a couple of other’s you weren’t all to close with, all sporting huge smiles. </p><p>He had another section of his wall dedicated to the accolades he had received in his time as commander, the biggest being a plaque that read: <em> WORLD’S COCKIEST SON OF A BITCH. </em>You couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Jack’s signature engraved beneath.</p><p>You were about to take your comm out to get a head start on any work that you could, but Gabriel cleared his throat, prompting you to turn your head in attention.</p><p><em> Come here </em>, he mouthed, beckoning for you to join him at his desk. </p><p>Puzzled, you complied, rounding the wide mahogany table to stand next to him. Gabriel’s hand gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you down into his lap while putting down his comm down onto the surface before promptly pressing mute.</p><p>You were about to chastise him, but your eye caught the screen displaying the call run time of two and a half hours. Sympathy for him ran through you as you patted his cheek comfortingly. </p><p>“Jesus, what were you guys talking about?” You whispered, still wary of whether or not the two of you were silenced on the call. The others on the line still chatted animatedly, and in the muffled sound you caught the words of budget and initiative, but it didn’t seem so important that it deserved almost three hours of talking.</p><p>“Stupid shit,” Gabriel groaned, pressing his cheek further into your hand. “I’ve never been so happy to see you, sweetness.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, combing your fingers through his unruly curls while he smiled against you in appreciation. “Even when you got off that dropship from London, half dead and bleeding out?”</p><p>“It’s a close second,” he hummed. You blushed as he reached up to play with the locks of your hair, your breath catching in your throat the moment his fingers trailed down to your neck. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be working right now, commander Reyes,” you whispered, kissing his thumb when his hand went from your collarbone to cup your jaw. </p><p>Gabriel gave a short laugh, his eyes darkening as they met yours. “I read somewhere that breaks are good for your brain function, and at this moment it might also stop me from dying of blue balls.”</p><p>Pink tinged your cheeks at his word, and suddenly you became hyper aware of the bulge poking between your legs from your position on his lap. </p><p>“You’re a barbarian,” you tutted. You tried your best to look appalled, but couldn’t help the sly smile that spread across your lips while your hands caressed his chest.</p><p>His eyes flickered to the comm and, judging by the conversation, you assumed that they were none the wiser to the mute Gabriel had activated. A growl escaped from him as he pulled you close, capturing your lips hungrily.</p><p>You responded immediately, repositioning yourself so that you straddled him. His office chair wasn’t big enough for you to squeeze into the space on either side of his thighs, so you were forced to sit slightly back and drape your legs on the armrests. He groaned appreciatively at the new position, his hips gently rutting against the fabric covering your hot core.</p><p>“Athena,” he gasped, his mouth moving against your skin as he worked his way down to your neck. “Deny all access to the office for the time being.”</p><p>The A.I system replied with confirmation, but the robotic voice faded into the background while your fingers thread into the hair on the nape of his neck.</p><p>It was so taboo, so <em> scandalous </em>, to have sex with him in his office in broad daylight, but after the night you had together, you felt like you were insatiable. The thought of being bent over his desk and taken hard made your skin tingle with every wet kiss he peppered along your decolletage. </p><p>Your hand grasped his cheeks and you forced his head up, a smile on your lips as you traced his mouth with the tip of your tongue. His lips working against yours made you dizzy with lust, a soft moan escaping you as you felt his rough fingertips working their way in the waistband of your leggings. </p><p>Lifting yourself up, you let Gabriel pull your pants and panties off, leaving your bottom half bare. Rolling his chair forward, you felt the edge of his desk hit your back, effectively pinning yourself between the hard wood and his body. </p><p>You practically salivated at the sight of Gabriel unzipping his pants as you leaned against the desk, your eyes clouded with lust when he withdrew his hard cock. </p><p>“Sorry, sweetness,” he groaned, spitting into his hand before palming his length, covering it in a slick sheen. “I need you <em> bad </em>, and we don’t have a lot of time.”</p><p>Using your heels on the back of the chair, you pulled him forward into you, hissing when his dick hit your fully displayed cunt. “Stop fucking talking, Reyes.” You groaned, grinding your hips. Your eyes closed in pleasure as you felt his cock, slippery with his spit and your juices, sliding along your pussy. </p><p>Gabriel gave a low chuckle, his thumbs digging into your hips as he lifted you easily. Your mouth fell open the moment you felt the stretch of him entering you, every nerve in your body on fire while he sheathed himself fully inside. </p><p>“So goddamn good, sweetness,” he moaned. You worked your hips in a circle on top of him, grounding your clit into his pubic bone while he squeezed your ass appreciatively. </p><p>You couldn’t get any leverage to bounce on Gabriel’s cock with your legs hanging off the armrests, but that didn’t seem to deter him. Instead, he repositioned himself on his seat and planted his feet firmly onto the ground. You were confused as to what he was doing until he snapped his hips up into you roughly, forcing a cry to escape from your lips.</p><p>“Gotta stay quiet, <em> mi amor </em>,” he grunted, face screwed up with effort as he drilled into you steadily. You nodded and tried to stifle your moans, holding onto the desk for dear life while the sounds of your ass slapping against his thighs filled the small office.</p><p>You didn’t need to look to know that your cunt was dripping and creaming around him, pleasure flowing to the tips of your toes as Gabriel fucked you. Reaching down with your hand, you jerkily circled your exposed clit with your fingers, the combination of the friction and your slick juices making you spasm.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s so hot, keep doing that.” Gabriel’s low growls spurred your movements on, your eyes screwing shut when you felt a rush of heat and pressure in your lower belly. </p><p>“Ah, shit, Gabriel,” you whined, opening your eyes to lock gazes with him. “You’re gonna make me cum, fuck, I’m cumming--shit!”</p><p>His honey eyes were darkening with fervor, a chord in his neck straining as he redoubled his efforts, pistoning into you at a pace that tipped you over the edge.</p><p>You had tried your best to stay quiet, but the orgasm ripping through you sent a shriek of pleasure out of your mouth. Your pussy twitched and clenched around his cock, and you could see the telltale signs of Gabriel’s sloppy thrusts indicating that he, too, was at his limit. </p><p>Before he could finish inside you, you scrambled up and off his lap, much to his dismay. His mouth opened to protest, but you shot him a sly grin as you dropped to your knees, tucking yourself underneath his desk with his glistening cock in front of you.</p><p>A groan escaped him when you took the erogenous head into your mouth, your tongue swirling around the spongy tip. You savoured the taste of your arousal dripping down his shift, hollowing your cheeks while you sucked at his sensitive crown. </p><p>“Fuuuck,” the curse was drawn out as Gabriel hissed, his large palm coming to rest on the back of your head as you bobbed up and down. </p><p>You relaxed your throat, satisfied with the sounds coming out of his mouth as you worked your way further down his cock. Raising your hand to cup his balls, you rolled them languidly in his palm before grasping the rest of the length you couldn’t take and pumping with your wrist slowly.</p><p>You looked up in surprise when three sharp knocks sounded at the door, but Gabriel couldn’t have paid any less attention, his lusty gaze on you as you peered at him through your lashes.</p><p>“Better hurry, sweetness,” he whispered, a lazy grin on his face. “We have visitors.”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at his impishness, your ministrations on his dick quickening when you heard another few knocks. Heat filled your face when you heard Gabriel’s name, as well as your own, being called through the door by a very familiar voice.</p><p>After sneaking another glance at Gabriel, you saw the gleeful smirk on his face when Jack called for the two of you. </p><p>“Just a sec, Jack!” Gabriel shouted, tossing some papers onto the floor next to you. You caught on quickly, and was relieved to finally feel his balls tighten against him as you let your jaw hang open, spit dribbling down your chin while he fucked your face. </p><p>“Take it,” he hissed lowly to you, his fingers winding tightly into your hair until your scalp ached. “Take my fucking cum down your throat.”</p><p>You relaxed your mouth when his cock stiffened and then throbbed, your tongue massaging the vein underneath his shaft while he shot load after load of hot cum into your mouth. </p><p>It was at the moment that the door opened with an audible <em> woosh </em>at Gabriel’s command, and you quickly swallowed the sticky substance, the salty flavour still present on your tongue.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Came Jack’s concerned voice. “You look like you pulled a muscle.”</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Gabriel replied, his chest heaving. “Had a meeting with Petras, you know how it is.” </p><p>You shook your head, trying not to laugh at his forced casualness as your hand darted out to grab your discarded leggings. It was hard to be focused when Gabriel’s softening cock was laid against his thigh, still oozing onto the material of his pants, but you refused to be caught without bottoms on underneath his desk. You quickly got dressed when you heard Jack ask for you, your fingers grabbing the papers on the floor that Gabriel had planted there.</p><p>“Sorry,” you popped up from underneath the desk, tossing your hair over your head. “Gabriel dropped something, and this one paper got all the way in the corner.” </p><p>Jack’s gaze flickered between you two suspiciously before he shrugged, reaching over to the couch to grab your tote. “Anyway, are you ready for lunch? It’s just after noon, and I checked the menu for the day: it’s tacos.”</p><p>After skipping breakfast and getting fucked against a desk, you had seemed to work up an appetite, and tacos sounded amazing to you. </p><p>“Sounds great,” you smiled before turning to a smirking Gabriel, who had nothing but mischief in his eyes. “I’ll see you later, handsome. Come by to check on McCree if you have time.” </p><p>You ignored the exasperated sigh coming from Jack as you leaned down to peck Gabriel on the cheek, letting out a small squeak when he grabbed your ass and squeezed.</p><p>“See you later, sweetness.” He winked, oblivious to the strike commander who was now facing away from the two of you.</p><p>You snickered as you bounced over to Jack, shoving your arm through his crossed ones to hold onto his bicep.</p><p>He peered down at you, his brows furrowing and his hand coming up to wipe at your chin. “You’re drooling. Did you take a nap, or something?” </p><p>“Yeah,” you nodded, trying hard to fight your laughter. “I napped a bit while he was on his conference call. Come on, I’m starving--all I had today was a small snack.”</p><p>You didn’t need to turn around to know that Gabriel was probably leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head and the biggest shit-eating grin you would have probably ever seen on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all your kudos and comments! the next chapter will be mostly fluff, but i am planning to write a bonus smut chapter that also includes our favourite strike commander :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. questions, and answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pinched your nose between your fingers, trying desperately to stave off the raging rant that you were dying to unload onto Gabriel. </p><p>“It’s not as bad as you think, sweetness,” he tried to say quickly, sensing the annoyance that flowed off you in waves. </p><p>You shot him a daggered glare before turning to a sheepish Genji, who decided to sit in your office after half-carrying his commander into the hospital. He had the sensibility to turn away at your deathly stare, busying himself with inspecting the diagram of the human body pasted onto your wall. It left more room to redirect your glower at Gabriel, who hung his head like a scolded schoolboy. </p><p>“You have a <em> shuriken </em> , a <em> projectile </em> , lodged into your <em> leg. </em>” You seethed, snapping on your gloves with haste.</p><p>Gabriel had showed up just after your lunch break, and what you thought was a cute visit between patients ended up with him being one of those patients, his pants soaked with blood and a shiny shuriken sticking out of his thigh.</p><p>You didn’t need to look at Genji, who was supporting his commander with his shoulder underneath Gabriel’s arm, to put two and two together. There were no words for the utter lapse of stupidity that these two had when they decided to spar with actual weapons, but you could only thank God that McCree was still off active duty and unable to turn the idiotic duo into a trio.</p><p>After retrieving all your tools and thoroughly sanitizing the space, you brought out a pair of scissors and began to cut the fabric of Gabriel’s ruined pants, revealing where the shuriken was embedded into the gash in his thigh.</p><p>From your vantage point, it was about three inches wide and one inch deep, but you at least didn’t have to worry about any jagged edges as the shuriken had gone in with a clean cut. </p><p>After cutting open a sizable square in his bottoms, you tossed the bloody scrap of fabric into the trash can, another sigh escaping you as you cleaned up the dried blood on his thigh with an antiseptic wipe. You were just about to turn on your examination light to get a better look, but Gabriel cleared his throat, interrupting you.</p><p>“Genji?” The Blackwatch commander hummed, leaning against the wall while you stilled in confusion, your eyes flickering from superior to subordinate. </p><p>“Yes, commander?”</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>You snorted when Genji wordlessly obliged, the door closing behind him in the blink of an eye. “That was rude, Gabriel.” You remarked, ripping open another alcohol pad.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you for days,” he complained, eyes focused on your movements on his thigh. He hissed as you cleaned the wound and the surrounding area, prepping the skin for the extraction of the shuriken. </p><p>You couldn’t help but smile at his words. It was true that the two of you were overwhelmingly busy with your respective work, but never in a million years did you think Gabriel would be the clingy type. Oddly enough, you liked the slight whine that tinged his words. It was refreshing to have a man admit his pining and not pretend to be an emotionless robot. “You’re a child,” you laughed softly, shaking your head. “Now, don’t try to be a tough guy; I won’t tell anyone. Do you want anaesthetic or not?” </p><p>Gabriel hesitated, his gaze flickering between you and the mess of his leg.</p><p>“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” He asked cautiously. </p><p>“I promise.” You nodded your head. </p><p>“Not even Jack?”</p><p>“Not even Jack.”</p><p>Silence ensued. </p><p>“Numb me the fuck up, sweetness.” </p><p>-x-x-x-</p><p>Sighing, you leaned back in your office chair and looked at the clock on the wall, groaning when you saw the numbers 2:35 glaring back at you. </p><p>After you had patched Gabriel up, the hospital was slammed with a ship full of injured agents coming in from Gibraltar. Thankfully, none of the injuries were too severe, the majority of them just suffering from cuts, bruises and general wear and tear, with only one having to have surgery from a nasty gash on their stomach. </p><p>Dr. Ziegler had elected to take care of the surgery, but it didn’t mean that you got to sit back and relax. Your afternoon and night consisted of treating sprained ligaments and your fingers cramped from sewing more sutures than you could count. Now, you were trapped at your desk trying to finish up all the reports that could ensure that these agents could get back onto active duty as soon as possible.</p><p>You were just about to draw up all the documents into one file to send to Jack when a knock at the door startled you. Confused as to who was visiting at a time like this, you called out for the visitor to come in, a tired smile spreading on your face when you saw Gabriel walk in.</p><p>“Hi, handsome,” you sighed, rubbing your tired eyes from the prolonged exposure to the tablet. </p><p>“I thought I was a workaholic,” Gabriel mused, rounding your desk to settle behind you. “But I just got off and you’re still here— that’s saying something.”</p><p>You leaned back into your chair while his hands massaged your tight shoulders, thumbs digging into the tense muscles of your upper back. </p><p>“Paperwork sucks ass.” You said, lazily flicking through the holograms that had your ten reports floating on your desk. With a slide of your fingers, you consolidated all the documents into one folder before programming a command to send them directly to Jack. </p><p>“Trust me, sweetness, I know.” Gabriel hummed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to your neck. You giggled at his beard tickling your sensitive skin, swatting him away. </p><p>Usually, you loved his touch and his ever-growing desire for you, but all you wanted to do was go home, shower and knock out before your rounds at eight in the morning. </p><p>“No frickle-frackle business tonight,” you said sternly, tilting your head back to see him hovering over you. </p><p>His pearly white teeth shone as he gave you a smile before connecting his lips with yours quickly. “Of course not. Just here to take care of my girl.” </p><p>Your cheeks tinged pink at the nickname. The two of you still hadn’t had a chance to talk about the stipulations of your relationship, but you found yourself wanting to know exactly where he stood in his feelings about you. You wanted to believe that you wouldn’t mind if Gabriel’s feelings were strictly lustful and platonic, but a part of you also hoped that you meant as much to him as he did to you.</p><p>Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice when Gabriel gently pulled your chair out from under the desk, whirling you around so you faced him.</p><p>“What’s going on in that big brain of yours, sweetness?” He asked softly, squatting down so his head was on your lap. You giggled softly when Gabriel took your hands in his, redirecting them to the copious amounts of hair on his head.</p><p>Your fingers absently toyed with the curls, your nails gently scratching his scalp while he laid his cheek on your thighs, his hands settled loosely around your waist.</p><p>“I just…” you started shyly. “What are we?” </p><p>It was such a cliche question that you wanted to slap yourself for even asking, but it was a question that encompassed all your unsure feelings towards your relationship. </p><p>“What are you talking about, sweetness?” Gabriel laughed, his thumbs disappearing under the hem of your shirt to circle your skin. “Where’s this all coming from?”</p><p>You fidgeted with your fingers in his hair, suddenly very nervous about the possibility of rejection. You cursed yourself for the possibility of reading the signs wrong; what would happen when he told you that you were nothing but a friend with benefits? Your teeth started to worry at your bottom lip and your chest constricted while you sat, unmoving, on the chair.</p><p>Gabriel must have sensed something wrong, prompting him to rise to his full height and lean against your desk. You looked up at him, surprised to see an expression on him that you had never seen before: concern. </p><p>When he uttered your name, it was like a hot knife going through the slight tension in the air. Throughout your time with him, he had never called you anything except for his endearing nicknames, and all of a sudden, the conversation felt serious.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gabriel furrowed his brow, panic starting to show in his eyes. “Did I do anything?”</p><p>You shook your head vehemently, leaning forward to take his hand in yours. “No, no, you didn’t. I’m just… I’m worried.” Your words were so lame and vague that you couldn’t blame the look on Gabriel’s face as his eyes searched yours. </p><p>“About what?” He asked, his voice low as if he was preparing for something entirely different than what you were hoping for.</p><p>You took a deep breath in, not knowing why it was so goddamn hard for you to ask the simple question that would answer and ease all your stupid doubts and fears. Relationships were somewhat of a complicated subject for you, seeing as you only had one previous boyfriend in high school, and quickly found yourself without much time for a social life when you entered medical school.</p><p>Gabriel would be your first adult relationship, and you were thankful that it was with him, but also terrified. You couldn’t ignore the formidable age gap between the two of you, and you definitely couldn’t turn a blind eye to the fact that he probably had bedded and wooed more women than the fingers on your hands. </p><p>You couldn’t let the stretch of silence between you two hang in the air for any longer, your gut wrenching as you subconsciously prepared for a rejection that would no doubt devastate you. </p><p>“I’m just worried because you’ve probably had—and don’t lie to me—a lot of girls and I don’t really have a lot of experience with dating.” You admitted, abashed at the insecure tone your voice was taking. </p><p>Gabriel let out a long sigh, his thumb rubbing your skin as he gripped your hand. “I can’t lie and tell you I’ve been a total saint in my forty-some years of life, but I can tell you that you don’t have to worry about anything. Just being able to spend time with you is enough.”</p><p>You would be in denial if you said you didn’t crave for the words that sent the butterflies in your stomach aflutter, your lips turning up into a smile automatically. </p><p>“I’m being stupid, aren’t I?” You laughed. Gabriel must have thought of you as a paranoid girl who’s insecurities had wormed their way to the surface, but he shook his head gently. </p><p>“Nothing’s stupid when it comes from you.” He assured, bringing your hand up to kiss your palm. “I should’ve told you sooner so you didn’t worry, but I was afraid I’d chase you off too soon.” </p><p>Your brow rose at his nervous approach, and you were surprised to see the faintest of blush underneath that facial hair of his. </p><p>“When I first met you that day, it was like…” he started off, shaking his head with a self-deprecating laugh. “It’s so fucking cliche, but I saw you walk into my room in your scrubs when I came back from Russia, and it was like instant.”</p><p>“Instant what?” You mused. It was the first time that Gabriel had dropped his usual playful demeanor, instead adopting one that was more vulnerable than you had ever seen him.</p><p>“Affection, want, desire, the whole damn thesaurus of words that are synonymous to like.” He laughed. “I know I was probably nothing but a cocky bastard for the whole year you knew me, which is why I don’t blame you for shooting me down, but then I got shot in London. And it was God’s miracle that I saw your face above me before I passed out.” </p><p>“So all the flirting,” you said slowly, your mind reverting to your past suspicions of him exuding his charm freely. “You were serious?”</p><p>“Of course, why do you think I was so surprised when you finally said yes to eating dinner with me? There isn’t a day that I don’t thank the robot fucker that made me into human swiss cheese, as ridiculous as that sounds. I’ve had my eye on you since day one.”</p><p>You couldn’t stifle the warmth that spread from your stomach to every one of your limbs; it felt like your whole body was going to burst from the affection you felt for the commander. Every kiss, every playful exchange between you two were now stockpiling in your mind, and you didn’t think you had ever been so happy to have had a man, riddled with bullet holes, on your O.R. table. </p><p>A moment of silence cast over you as you stood with your forehead on his collarbone, feeling the steady thumps of his heartbeat against your own. </p><p>“So, are we… together?” You asked, leaning back slightly and watching as Gabriel’s expression turned thoughtful.</p><p>“Boyfriend and girlfriend, you mean?” </p><p>You nodded.</p><p>Gabriel hummed, and you stared at him in wait. </p><p>“That depends, sweetness,” he gave you a soft smile. “On whether or not you’d object to being mine.”</p><p>“I couldn't be anyone else’s even if I tried.” You whispered, your nerves loosening as you stood from your chair to kiss him, careful to not bump his injured leg. </p><p>He grinned against your lips, pulling you into his muscled body with his arms wrapped around you. “That settles it then,” Gabriel murmured, his words slightly muffled as he nipped on your bottom lip. “I’m yours and you’re mine, and fuck everyone else.” </p><p>You giggled breathlessly, leaning up to deepen your kiss as your fingers wound further into his hair. “That’s fine by me, Commander.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wowza, here are we at the end of this litto ficlet :')<br/>I really enjoyed writing this, and am so thankful to all your comments + kudos &lt;3<br/>This story is wrapped up, but bc I'm evil, I'm writing a v dirty bonus scene at the end that gets our mr. morrison roped in heheheh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the doctor and her two commanders*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2 years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s her birthday in a couple days, right?” Gabriel hummed, lounging on the sofa in Jack’s office with his feet propped up on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strike commander looked up from his tablet and glared at the offensive boots, his lips set in a thin line. “Yes, now get your dirty feet off my table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel brushed off his growl, a grin growing on his face as he turned to Jack, whose expression grew more wary by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask you a favour for her birthday present,” the Blackwatch commander said nonchalantly. “I already know what she wants, but I need your help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was humorous to see the blonde soldier’s shoulders sag in visible relief at what was, thankfully, a harmless question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, his features thoughtful as he leaned back into his office chair, abandoning his tablet on the desk. “I was a little stumped on what to get her so I’m all ears,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk grew on Gabriel’s lips. He bent his leg, crossing his ankle on top of his other knee. “I want you to fuck her while I watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deafening silence filled the small office before Jack shook his head in bewilderment. “I beg your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pardon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shrugged, rolling his head casually to ease a crick in his neck. “I want you to fuck my girlfriend while I watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack could only stare at his friend with his mouth agape, his brain seemingly unable to comprehend any of the words that just came from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be there. I’d tell you how to fuck her, and then I’d join in.” Gabe shrugged with such nonchalance that the two could have been mistaken for chatting about the weather instead of organizing a birthday threesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...what? Are we really having this conversation right now?” Jack sputtered incredulously, his pale skin flushed red from the embarrassment of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--It’s not--does she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, who do you think brought it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pregnant pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel could see the faint red flush on his friend’s face, along with the fact that he suspiciously wheeled himself closer to the desk as if to hide something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is that a yes?” Gabriel had gotten to his feet, fishing his comm from his pocket to lazily swipe through it. “She wants to go buy a couple things beforehand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were going to buy, Gabriel could see Jack close his eyes, sagging against his chair in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good man, Jack,” Gabriel laughed, shooting him a mock salute before he headed towards the door. “Stick around after the party, and we’ll have a grand ol’ time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-x-x-x-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fucking arm, McCree,” you seethed, pointing a finger at the cybnertic prosthetic that made up the rest of his left arm while he looked back at you smugly, having just scored a ball into the last cup in your arsenal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t nothing but good aim, sweetheart,” he jeered back, rounding the table with a nearly-empty bottle of tequila. “They don’t call me deadeye for no reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody calls you deadeye, Jesse.” Gabriel guffawed from beside you, slinging a heavy arm around your shoulders in the middle of you pouring the tequila into the beer in your solo cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him, a smile growing on your face when you saw the flush creeping on his neck underneath his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both he and, surprisingly, Jack had drank their fair share of liquor over the last couple of hours. It was expected as their metabolism prevented them from getting drunk easily, but Jack had since retired to the sofa, nursing a cold can of beer. Since the party was held in the confines of Gabriel’s room, it allowed you to mingle with everyone easily while simultaneously allowing you to keep an eye out in the activities of your two favourite commanders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ziegler and Genji had joined the festivities as well, but had sneaked off after your toast, not to anyone’s surprise. As the clock ticked closer to two in the morning, all that was left in Gabriel’s room was him, Jack, yourself and McCree. Everyone had trickled out slowly as it grew later, but you were adamant on redeeming yourself in the game of beer pong against the cowboy. Two rounds and two losses later, you suspected that you were becoming a growing frustration to Gabriel and Jack, who tried each time (and failed) to convince you to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had been surprised when Gabriel had cornered you in your office a few days ago with a smug smile on his face, his expression a tell-tale sign of the outcome of his conversation with Jack. If you were being honest, you hadn’t really expected the strike commander to agree to your desires so easily, but it didn’t stop the heat pooling in your lower belly when you thought about what it entailed. The fantasy of having both of them hadn’t come to your mind until the day that Gabriel had taken you in his office with Jack waiting on the other side, and since then you couldn’t help but think about what it would feel like to be pinned between the two with their cocks filling you up...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink up, sweetness.” Gabriel’s voice was low in your ear as he brushed your hair away from your neck, interrupting your string of lewd thoughts. “Your birthday present awaits us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed when he pressed a chaste kiss to your temple. Letting out an exasperated sigh, you tilted your head back and downed the mixture of beer and tequila. The liquor left a burning trail down your chest as it travelled to your stomach, a pleasantly warm feeling spreading to your limbs. You had made a point to pace yourself throughout the night, not wanting to potentially forget anything that would happen in the next coming hours. Tipsy and loose was your end goal, not drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m done,” you groaned, much to Jesse’s dismay. You swore that the cowboy could drink all night if he wanted to, but you were very determined to make it into the bed with the two men with your wits still about you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard her, party’s done, McCree.” Jack had risen from his seat and clapped a large hand on Jesse’s shoulder. The agent’s protests were ignored as he was steered towards the exit with haste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave Jesse a wave, grinning when you received the tip of his hat in return before he disappeared into the corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door came to a close with a click, it was suddenly very apparent what was to follow, and you couldn’t help but start to feel nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed when Gabriel wound his arms around you, pressing a wad of fabric into your hands as he kissed your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to present yourself nicely to our guest,” he murmured, his breath sending chills down your spine. You turned your head to look at Jack, sitting back down on the couch with a darkened look in his blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, you took what you knew was your newly purchased lingerie and disappeared into the washroom, closing the door behind you. The mini dress you had worn for the night ended up in a pool around your ankles after you stripped, and you kicked it into the corner before unravelling the tangle of lace that was in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had picked out the colour--a pale pink silk lined with black lace that matched your stockings. The bra accentuated your breasts as you fitted it over your shoulders, adjusting it so it was comfortable around your chest. The panties and garter belt came up your legs next, both sitting high on your waist with the straps of the garter dangling along the soft flesh of your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pulling on your sheer stockings and securing the clips, you couldn’t help but admire yourself in the bathroom mirror. The reflection that looked back was all tousled hair and flushed lips, covered in satin and lace that looked as delectable as the strawberry cake you had devoured earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just hoped that the two men waiting on the other side would see the resemblance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, you braced yourself against your nerves and slid the door open, revealing you and your ensemble to the pair of commanders that were patiently waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was the first one to see you, and you couldn’t help but feel your anxiety lessen at the look of pure lust written on his features. You could see his fists tighten into a ball as he drank you in, his mouth dropped in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetness,” Gabriel growled, covering the distance of his small suite with his long strides to meet you halfway. His rough fingertips trailed over your skin and goosebumps erupted all over you at the touch, a breathy sigh escaping you. You longed to wrap your arms around him and kiss him until morning, but he kept you at arms length.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, baby,” Gabriel mused, gesturing to Jack. “We have a guest, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the lack of attention from him, you smiled slowly, your footsteps silent as you walked towards the strike commander. Nerves still tingled inside you, but were quickly consumed by lust when your eyes rove over the man you had known for years. It should have weirded you out--maybe even repulsed you, but you couldn’t feel anything but desire knowing you were about to be fucked by someone you knew since you were little while your boyfriend watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s hands were still in fists, glued to his side, even when you settled onto his lap with your back to his chest. From across the room, Gabriel resumed his seat in the dining room chair, his thighs spread and a lazy smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shy?” You murmured, tilting your head back to rest on Jack’s collarbone. You felt the sharp intake of breath from him when you pressed your ass further into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, tentatively, Jack’s warm hands crept onto your stomach, his fingers twisting the waistband of your panties with a low groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered huskily, his hot breath fanning across your shoulder. You sighed as you felt his rough skin against you, his digits creeping onto your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread her legs for me, Jack,” Gabriel instructed, fixing himself another shot of tequila with his eyes still locked on your displayed figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squirmed, heat rushing to your core as Jack slowly pried your legs open to showcase the soaked panties sitting against your sex. Unable to stop himself, the strike commander peered down while hooking your underwear in his fingers and pulling the fabric up. You moaned at the glorious pressure from the silk pressing into your swollen clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rubbed your panties back and forth across your slit a few times before pushing the panel off to the side to reveal your dripping cunt. You gasped when you felt his fingertips dip into the pool of arousal oozing out of you before coming up to circle your engorged clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, sweetness? You like it when Jack plays with your pussy?” Gabriel smirked, downing his shot with ease. The pupils of his brown eyes were blown out as he hungrily drank in the sight of his best friend with his hand in between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, a whine escaping you as Jack pressed a sloppy kiss to the junction between your neck and shoulder. You could feel his rock hard bulge prodding your ass, the zipper of his jeans scraping your delicate flesh with every ground of your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, she’s so wet, Gabe.” Jack grunted, his fingers travelling back down from your clit to the opening of your cunt. His low growl sent shivers down your spine while your hips bucked, desperate for more stimulation. You could feel him smile against your shoulder as he slowly inserted a thick finger into your entrance, prompting you to let out a soft hiss at the penetration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You arched against him while he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you before adding another. Groaning, you felt his thick digits spread your pussy open at a languid pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the sloppy sounds of Jack’s fingering your wet cunt filled Gabriel’s small room, coupled with the small whines that only spurred on the men. The next time you opened your eyes to look at Gabriel, his pants were now down to his ankles and he was languidly stroking his stiff cock, his lower lip between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your toes curled as Jack quickened his pace, his other hand palming at your covered breast roughly. You could feel the sting of his teeth against your skin as he suckled at your neck, leaving several love bites that you knew you’d have to cover for the next couple days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He roughly pulled down the cups of your bra and pinched your hard nipple between his fingers, earning a cry of ecstasy from you. Jack then brought his hand to your back to undo the clasp expertly, letting the garment fall. His fingers went to join his other hand in between your legs to rub at your sensitive clit. A cry escaped you at the dual sensations, and you began to stiffen in his lap at your oncoming orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make her cum, Jack,” Gabriel groaned, his fist stroking his dick harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your nails dug into Jack’s forearm and your back arched in want as the knot in your belly snapped, sending waves of pleasure cascading through your body the moment you came. You could only writhe and moan in Jack’s arms as you climaxed, and you could feel the walls of your cunt squeezing around his fingers with every gush of your arousal that coated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good girl,” Jack grunted, his hips involuntarily bucking against your ass in the midst of your pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sagged against him, sighing out his name while he stroked your hair so tenderly that you could have fallen asleep right then and there. Gabriel, however, had other ideas for you and you watched him rise from his chair. He walked towards you, almost predatory, until his body hovered over yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to get fucked, don’t you, sweetness?” He murmured, the corner of his lip raising. You nodded, looking up at him with half lidded eyes as he picked up your bra and tossed it to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel turned his attention to Jack. “You gonna fuck her nice and hard for me, won’t you, Jack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You goddamn right I will. Hold her up for me, Gabe.” Jack groaned, his hands leaving you to fumble with the zip of his jeans. Gabriel obliged, bending down and gripping the back of your knees to lift your ass off of Jack’s lap. You couldn’t help but tilt your head up to capture him in a sweet kiss, the tip of your tongue tracing his lower lip as he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip in anticipation when you felt the warm, hard shaft of Jack’s cock probing along the crevice of your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna fuck me now, Jack?” You purred, sighing as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips. You looked down to see him gripping his cock around the base, holding it in place directly under your slick entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet your sweet ass I am.” Jack groaned impatiently, waiting for Gabriel to release his hold on your legs to ease you down onto his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blackwatch commander’s eyes glinted, a smirk growing on his features as he gradually lowered your body down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped when you felt the head of Jack’s cock nudge your folds briefly before it sank in, spreading your cunt open. Jack had taken over the grip of your legs, leaving Gabriel to get down on his knees to admire the view from eye-level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in your life you think you had ever heard Jack swear, and the low rumble of his voice in your ear made you quiver. The profanity rolled off his tongue so easily you wondered why he never cursed, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t proud of being the one that forced one out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so goddamn good,” the strike commander growled, his teeth raking your shoulder with a gentle sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dick feels so good.” You whined. Pleasure buzzed through your body with the gentle stretch of your pussy taking Jack’s cock, and you could only mewl in delight as he pushed his length to the hilt inside of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, stay like that.” Gabriel groaned, using his thumbs to spread your lips open. His fingers brushing your engorged clit made you take another sharp breath and you desperately rolled your hips, hoping that Jack would take the hint and start moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, sweetness,” Gabriel mused, taking a hold of your hips to still you. Before you could beg, you felt his tongue lick a bold stripe from where Jack’s cock was buried inside of you to your clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Jack was a little surprised too, evident in the way his hips gave a small jerk at the foreign feeling. The tip of his cock prodded your inner walls deep inside you and you moaned, unable to stop from squirming despite Gabriel’s grip on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gabe,” Jack panted. “I need to start fucking her, I can’t be tortured like this anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So impatient, Jacky,” Gabriel said smugly against your hot core. Another mewl filled the room when he swiped his tongue over your clit again, sending a jolt of pleasure into your lower belly. “Fuck her while I eat her out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t need to be asked twice, and your head could only loll back onto the crook of his neck as he started to thrust upwards with his hips. Coupled with the slick warmth of Gabriel’s mouth against your cunt, you knew that, between the two, you wouldn’t last long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tight.” Jack moaned, his hips snapping up against your ass vigorously. “Pussy’s so fucking tight—does Gabriel not fuck you enough, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s teeth grazed against your clit with his growl. He stood up to his full height, giving his leaking cock a few strokes in front of you. “Don’t get too comfortable, Jacky.” He said, eyeing you with a wanton stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately dropped your mouth open in invitation, peering up at him through your lashes. He slid his dick past your lips with his fingers wound in your hair, a low moan rumbling from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s right, sweetness. Choke on my cock while Jack fucks you with his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your moans were muffled by the dick in your mouth and with every thrust into your pussy from Jack, you felt as if your mind was about to break. Swirling your tongue around the spongy crown, you relaxed the back of your throat to take more of Gabriel in until his balls hit your chin. Spit streamed down your face and dripped onto your chest while you were bounced between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Gabe, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Jack groaned, his head tilted onto the back of the sofa with his teeth gritted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a whimper when Gabriel pulled out his drool-covered cock from your mouth, but he brushed your lower lip with his thumb in consolation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, sweetness?” He said lovingly, caressing your cheek. Jack had stilled his motions to stave off his orgasm, and looked up at you two with raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled as you climbed off his lap, his swollen cock slapping against his stomach from the sudden movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fuck my ass, Jack?” You grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the jaw in response to his surprised features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—fuck. Can I?” He looked up to Gabriel, who nodded and made his way to lie down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Double penetration was something you had never tried before, but after experimenting with Gabriel in your ass and a toy in your pussy, you quickly became infatuated with the thought. Something about feeling the two stiff lengths pumping in and out of you at the same time made you dizzy with excitement, and you could hardly contain your desire to be pinned between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever the birthday girl wants, remember?” Gabriel mused, taking the few steps towards his bed to lay down on the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took Jack’s hand in yours and led him to where the Blackwatch commander was waiting. Delicately, you climbed onto Gabriel’s thighs and purred at the feeling of your sensitive skin rubbing his enormous thighs. Gabriel smirked at your response, pulling you down against his chest with a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning your head, you saw Jack standing idly at the edge, his cock in his hand. You bit your lip when you met his darkened expression before grinning wickedly. Jack could only watch, mesmerized, as you reached under yourself to line up Gabriel’s hard cock with your dripping cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes fluttered shut when you felt the thick shaft spread your pussy open. Jack had plenty to brag about, but there was something about Gabriel’s girth that hit the right spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, yes, baby.” Gabriel hissed, his large hands encompassing both your ass cheeks to pull them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned softly when he began to pump into you with slow, languid strokes, your hair tossing over your shoulder as you turned to face Jack again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jacky, come fill me up.” You whined. Every nerve in your body was yearning for another cock to stuff you full, and you began to think about convincing Gabriel to add another to the mix for your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mattress shifted with Jack’s weight as he climbed on, kneeling on one leg while supporting his body by bending the other. “Tell me if you need to stop, okay?” He murmured, his frame covering yours while he hovered over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, and Gabriel stilled for a moment to let Jack line up the head of his cock with your asshole. You could feel the cold slickness from earlier coating your hole, and hissed when Jack spat directly on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking ready, baby?” Gabriel growled, his fingertips digging into the flesh of your rear. “Fucking ready to get stuffed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth dropped open as you felt the pressure and slight sting of Jack entering you from behind. The slow burn in your belly increased with every inch that sank into you, and you let out a breathy moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, her ass is so tight,” Jack grit out, his grip tightening their hold around your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tossed your head back in pleasure as you felt his pelvis settle along the curve of your body, his balls bumping against your taint. “Ohh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you swore. “That’s so fucking good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel leaned up to pepper kisses along your neck, his teeth nipping at your skin with a smile. “You like getting stuffed, don’t you, sweetness?” He growled. “Like feeling two cocks inside you at once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind was wracked with pleasure the moment Gabriel started his slow, shallow thrusts once more. To add to it, Jack slowly withdrew his cock when Gabriel’s went in, and before you knew it you were seesawing between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite having been fucked by Gabriel and a toy, the feeling of being sandwiched between the men had no comparison, and it wasn’t long until every filthy word you knew dropped off your lips. They had both begun to pick up the pace, and you could only hold on for dear life while they fucked the living daylights out of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby,” Jack panted, dropping his torso to collide against your back while he held himself up with one hand. “I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum in your fucking ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a jolt of pleasure at his words, and began to rock your hips against them. “Mmf, yes, cum inside my ass, Jack. I want you and Gabriel to fill me up with your hot cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel groaned at your plea, his cock pistoning into you harder. The room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, and the erotic noises of your arousal flooding your cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna shoot my load into your pussy, sweetness.” Gabriel ground out, the chords in his neck tightening with effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel your oncoming orgasm approach rapidly as both Jack and Gabriel’s thrusts became haphazard and desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Jack who came first, with a guttural cry that made you wonder how long he had gone without climax. The thickening and throbbing of his cock inside you triggered your own orgasm to peak, a loud moan escaping you as your pussy clenched around Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel continued to fuck you through your climax, and you bit your lip at the overwhelming sensitivity from your cunt. It wasn’t long until he snapped his hips deep into you one last time, shooting thick ropes of cum into your pussy with a grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You collapsed against him, sweaty and in a blissful daze, and you moaned when you felt Jack slowly pull out his softening cock. You revelled in the feeling of his cum leaking out of you, running down your slit to join the combination of slick lubricant that was now oozing from your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel slid out with a sigh, his fingers travelling down to spread your cheeks open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna take a picture of this, Jacky?” He mused, his fingertips running along the creamy fluid. “This shit’s better than the shit you see online, not that you can get that here, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed, swatting Gabriel softly as he laughed. From behind you, Jack gave a weak chuckle and you heard the ruffle of fabric from him putting his shirt back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I gonna say when someone catches me looking at that?” The strike commander laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked, reaching behind you to join Gabriel’s roving fingers along your sensitive slit. “Don’t worry, Jack,” you said lowly, looking back over your shoulder to see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “I get the feeling you’re gonna be seeing this a lot more.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh im not super happy wit it but i think this is as good as its going to get!</p><p>thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments and bookmarking this little fic! ive decided to revamp my (originally) abandoned story, an eagles sight, so if youre interested in a longer fic feel free to check it out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helloo, who is the queen of abandoning old stories &amp; starting new ones?? *raises hand*<br/>it's a shitty habit i'm trying to get rid of, but i was getting really stuck with an eagle's sight and unhappy with the timeline and my general writing, so i'm putting a hold on it for now. maybe one day i'll rewrite the whole thing :')<br/>in an attempt to work on that, i'm committing myself to a small ficlet for now that's mostly just fluff and fun (and porn) without a solid timeline so we can all just enjoy it without worrying if things/events/emotions line up. each chapter will be a couple thousand words, and I estimate the whole thing to be 5 or so chapters.<br/>sorry for the ranty rant, but thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>